


关于圣水的一些事

by yanny



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanny/pseuds/yanny
Summary: Aziraphale拒绝了Crowley想要圣水的提议，不欢而散之后，两人都在想些什么呢？深夜睡不着的激情产物，有什么bug请轻拍~





	关于圣水的一些事

虽然打死也不承认，但Crowley找天使要圣水的时候确实存了点别的想法。这当然不能怪他，毕竟自毁倾向这种东西一听就是地狱的产物（但很有可能只是人类自己搞的鬼），他作为一个恶魔跟点风似乎也没什么不对。也许天使对这种东西有着某种敏锐的直觉，不然那个平时那么大条的天使怎么会察觉到自己隐藏的那点小心思。

和天使不欢而散后的Crowley躺在自己的大床上，对着雪白的天花板发呆。

哈，现在连在人间唯一说得上话的人也没了。

他是怎么走到这个境地的？当事人其实也很迷惑。他一个恶魔，不愁吃不愁穿，有点小麻烦用奇迹解决也不是什么大事，虽然地狱的业绩指标和文书报告相当糟心，但整体来说，作为一个长期驻扎人间离地狱山长水远的恶魔，他的日子还是挺舒心的。

没事的时候还能去撩撩天使。

所以到底为什么？会不会正是因为这种永远也望不到尽头的生活？也可能是因为有上帝这种永远都不会回应你，但对你的一举一动了如指掌的存在。

该死的不可言说。

当然，自毁倾向这种东西，幻想和实践是两码事，自杀也仅仅只是最后的手段。毕竟，Crowley可是地狱里最有想象力的恶魔。

所以他现在躺在床上，沉浸在幻想的世界里。

他的思绪飘到了和Azi一起见证耶稣被钉上十字架那会儿，冰冷坚硬的铁钉被粗暴地锤打穿透血肉，手脚被固定在十字架上，鲜血渗进木板的缝隙间。那肯定很疼，他当时对Azi说。

现在他有点渴望那种疼痛。

但他不会的，要干也不是以这种方式。想想吧，一个被钉上十字架的恶魔，三界估计都会被气坏的。

他当然试过刀，尖锐的金属划破皮肤，惨白的刀刃沾上鲜红。疼痛的确很好地缓解了他的情绪，但那种刺激过于短暂。他看着自己手上的伤口逐渐变得不再新鲜，清晰地感受到空虚踏着坚定的步伐重新占据他的脑袋。他知道，这种办法长久不了，他该停下来。

但他没有。

他很庆幸自己是个恶魔，一个小小的奇迹就可以让那些麻烦的伤痕无影无踪，不然某个天使看到的话又要大惊小怪一番了。

啊，他就不该让脑子有空闲时间的，每次思绪都会往这个方向走。

还是睡觉吧。那个天使居然说不需要他，哼，不需要就不需要，干脆睡个几十年，看看谁不需要谁。

天使的确对自毁倾向有种非常敏感的直觉，虽然具体原因至今不明。

我说我不需要他，Aziraphale在自己的书店里焦虑地踱步，我居然真的这么说了，我明明感受到他状态不对，但我还是这么说了。

他应该会没事的，一个恶魔能有什么事，再说一个天使也不该担心恶魔的心理健康，Aziraphale试图说服自己。他把这事抛在了脑后，重新回到了阻止客人买书，为天堂业绩指标奔波的日常，他甚至还加入了一个绅士俱乐部，那里友好帅气的年轻人们教会了他加伏特舞，他跳得可好了。

但他仍然不可避免注意到，Crowley很久都没出现了。

他只能希望那只恶魔没做什么傻事。

当听说Crowley抢劫教堂的计划时，他生气极了，那只愚蠢的恶魔居然还没有放弃这个想法，为了圣水居然想到抢劫教堂！但他不会承认，听到这个计划还只是在筹备阶段，他大大的松了口气，还好那个恶魔还没把自己弄死。

他想了想，拿出了自己珍藏已久的保温杯。

“你说了这么多还是给我了。”Crowley打量着手里的保温杯。

他不知道该干些什么，只能笨拙地提议，“要我载你去哪吗？”

Aziraphale的心情也并不好，毕竟亲自把自杀工具递到自己六千年的朋友手里的确不是什么值得高兴的事。他勉强自己说了几句安慰恶魔的话，匆忙地下了车。

他在角落里注视着那辆宾利渐渐消失在视线之中，橱窗里的霓虹灯忽明忽暗地照在他身上，就好像头顶有个光环若隐若现，旁边的店里放起了Buddy Holly的Everyday。*

他感觉糟透了。

Crowley紧紧地盯着放在桌上的保温瓶。

说实话，他真没想到天使会给他，上次提起的时候他生了那么大的气。

好吧，给的时候天使看起来也不怎么开心。

不过这玩意终于到手了，一切恶魔的克星，一瓶下去，从灵魂到肉体，一点渣都不剩。

再也不用面对这一切了。

他陷入了沉思。

他不会承认他想起了某个老是陷入麻烦的、对美食毫无抵抗力、还总是对他心软的家伙。

终于，他把保温瓶拿起来，锁进了保险箱里。

晚些时候，Crowley的门铃响起。他不情愿的从床上爬起来，打开了门，门口站着一个看起来有点尴尬的天使。

“那个，我只是顺路过来看看……看看你有没有把圣水放好，那对你是个非常危险的……”

他担心我，Crowley心想，并且说了出来。

“是……不不不是，我只是……”  
Crowley堵住了一只结结巴巴的天使的嘴，并愉快地看着这只天使由于一个吻变得通红。

生活似乎也没那么糟，他想。

**Author's Note:**

> *原剧本未拍出来的情节


End file.
